The present invention deals with fixed and mobile telephony systems, and with Internet related systems and networks. In this context, Internet users having only one telephone connection are not able to answer incoming telephone calls while being on-line via Internet. A possible system to notify Internet users during an active Internet session about an incoming telephone call is known from PCT Application No. WO 99/14924. According to this known method it is possible to set up an IP call. However, this known method does not include the logging of management information during the set up procedure. As a consequence, the provider of the Internet Call Waiting (ICW) service has not available management information concerning the provisioning and execution of the ICW service on which accounting-, fault- and performance management activities, e.g. for improving the service levels, can be based. This type of management information is not only useful in the case of IP calls to be set up. Also for other types of calls to be set up, such as PSTN calls, the management information is useful for the service provider. Also for situations where the call set up procedure fails, it is desirable for the ICW service provider to have available management information.